Speeding Ticket
by BlanchThomas
Summary: —Oh, Oficial—ella gimió mientras enrollaba sus delgados dedos en el sedoso y firme cabello jalándolo más cerca. Él apretó la cara contra su sexo, lamiendo sus dulces jugos y metiendo su caliente lengua profundamente en la suave y cálida carne de su coño. —Oh —ella exclamó. —eso es tan malo, ¡pero se siente tan bien! No te detengas, ah. Creo que estoy cerca... ADAPTACIÓN


**ADAPTACIÓN.**

 **Speeding Ticket.**

Isabella Swan sabía lo que quería y exactamente cómo conseguirlo.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras caminaba abriéndose paso al exterior de las oficinas del DMV, guardó su licencia de nuevo en el interior de su bolsa roja. La cual hacía juego con sus zapatos de cuero rojo que gritaban _"follame"_ ; y con el dulce de regaliz rojo que mantenía entre sus delgados labios.

El frío plástico era la prueba de qué oficialmente tenía la mayoría de edad y era una ciudadana perfectamente legal.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella y tenía el regalo perfecto en mente.

Se montó en su descapotable rojo caramelo y encendió el motor, amando el poderoso rugido que logró enviar un estremecimiento a través de su menudo cuerpo. El auto había sido un regalo de su muy cariñoso padre tiempo atrás — específicamente, por sus dulces dieciséis— las vibraciones del motor V-6 dejaban a Isabella la sensación de poder entre sus piernas mientras conducía, atravesando el pueblo el pueblo en su reluciente coche, extendiendo las vibraciones por el aumento de velocidad a su cabeza… y a otras partes.

En ocasiones —hablando francamente— ella era imprudente en su conducción, tomando las curvas a una velocidad suicida y asemejando a un volido en las rectas.

Sus osados hábitos de conducción habían dado lugar a un sin fin de multas— qué su padre aceptaba, debido a qué era el jefe de Policía del pequeño pueblo donde vivían. Wheatstone, Missouri.— El capitán Charles Swan se reía cada ocasión que Bella se metía en problemas. Rompía las multas y alegaba qué no era su culpa qué su única hija hubiese nacido con el alma y fervor de un corredor de NASCAR.

Sin embargo, Isabella hoy tenía la intención de conseguir una multa qué su padre no rompería. Dirigió su compacto coche rojo en dirección al antiguo Distrito de almacenes, qué era la zona asignada al Oficial Edward Cullen, quién patrullaba en turnos libres.

Isabella ya se sentía húmeda.

A medida que cambiaba la marcha del auto y aceleraba el motor, Bellas disfrutó del viento jugando con su cabello largo y caoba, luciendo los destellos rojizos. El sol brillaba sobre su cremosa y suave piel y en sus grandes ojos azules se veía el destello de la anticipación y la picardía. Su boca relucía un brillo carmesí con sabor a fresa y su cuerpo, enfundado en un nuevo conjunto que había elegido especialmente para hoy.

Bella aceleró al ver una señal de alto, apenas deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo, pero sólo porqué debía enderezar su falda. El aire soplaba a través de los suaves materiales del compacto, acariciando su entrepierna de un modo provocador qué la hizo pensar en el atuendo qué llevaba la primera vez que vio al Detective Cullen.

Desde el primer momento qué lo vio, sujetando a un sospechoso en la comisaría, Isabella sintió sus entrañas estremecerse de deseo por el Oficial Edward.

*(—)*

 _Se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de madera, en la oficina de su padre, sola. Saboreando un caramelo de cereza, dándolo vuelta con su lengua de manera distraída, cuando de pronto un hombre alto, cabello color bronce brillante, grueso y sedoso. Un oficial, pasó por el pasillo detrás de la ventana de la oficina de su padre. Llevaba a empujones a un hombre de dudosa reputación frente a él. El sospechoso protestaba violentamente por algo; pero Bella a penas podía escuchar su voz._

 _La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, pero claramente gracias a la ventana podía observar al hombre luchar y retorcerse, tratando de escapar del policía que lo detenía. El oficial a cargo emitió una advertencia, la cuál —una vez más— Bella no podía entender, pero el profundo retumbar de su masculina voz pareció estremecer el interior de su deseoso cuerpo, haciéndola reconocer sus curvas._

 _Sintió las vibraciones de la masculina voz directo en su entrepierna. Exactamente donde el zumbido del motor de su auto la estremecía. Sintió cómo pronto sus rosados y maduros pezones alcanzaron su punto máximo presionandose contra su sostén de encaje._

 _Bella se irguió un poco más en la gran silla de cuero de su padre y se dio vuelta de lleno para observar el espectáculo. El sospechoso seguía luchando cuando el alto y caliente oficial sacó las esposas de metal que colgaban hasta ese momento en el ancho cinturón de cuero negro. Empujó al sospechoso más adelante sobre el mostrado, logrando que él hombre gritara por la sorpresa._

 _El oficial llevó los brazos del sospechoso hacia atrás en su espalda, sin vacilaciones y lo esposó en cuestión de segundos. Isabella se estremeció cuando los músculos de la ancha espalda y definidos brazos del cobrizo se marcaban mientras hacía su trabajo y estuvo a punto de sentir celos del delincuente sobre el mostrador. En ese momento el ardiente oficial volvió el resto y observó directamente hacia ella, casi como si él supiera qué lo había estado observando. Le lanzó una sonrisa burlona que no tocó sus fríos ojos verdes antes de agarrar al sospechoso por la nuca y conducirlo a la habitación contigua._

 _—Ojos de depredador.— pensó Isabella._

 _Apretó sus muslos entre sí, creando fricción. ¿Cómo sería ser detenida y esposada por ese alto y caliente oficial? Fue ahí donde la decidida joven tomó a tarea la decisión de averiguarlo._

*(—)*

Más tarde esa noche, con unas cuantas preguntas de improvisto hechas a su amado padre en la cena, había logrado que le revelara cosas interesantes del nuevo oficial.

Su nombre era Edward Cullen, tenía 29 años, soltero y tremendamente bueno en su trabajo. Mantenía un alto e impecable historial de arrestos y fue obligado a hacerse detective de forma abrupta. Por el momento Isabella se enteró de qué su regular área de patrullaje estaba designada en el antiguo barrio de almacenes a las afueras de la ciudad. Siendo un distrito abandonado durante el día, pero un excelente lugar de reunión para el tráfico, distribución y venta de drogas al cobijo de la noche. Isabella escuchó emocionada mientras su padre le hablaba de Edward entre bocado y bocado de su filete asado con puré de patatas; disponiendo mentalmente de sus planes a futuro.

— - —

Al día siguiente se había puesto en camino en busca del Oficial Cullen, llevando un vestido nuevo de tirantes hecho de seda rosa y manejando como una maniática ante la expectación.

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de que saliera a las desiertas calles llenas de edificios vacíos y callejones qué vio las familiares luces rojas y azules por el espejo retrovisor de su compacto

— **¿Sí, Oficial?** — preguntó con un tono de dulzura cuando el alto y apuesto hombre —con el ceño fruncido— apareció a su vista. Mientras se agachaba a la altura de su convertible, Bella se retorcía en el asiento y trató de poner la espalda recta, asegurándose de qué él oficial pudiera ver directo al escote de su vestido. Debajo de la seda rosa, llevaba un sostén blanco de media copa, qué moldeaba la parte inferior de sus pechos, apoyado a sus pezones sin cubrir. Podía sentir como la carne turgente y cremosa se hinchaba mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, ocasionando que sus rosados y sensibles brotes se apretaran, estimulados por la fricción del escote de su vestido. Sus rosadas piedrecitas se habían endurecido mucho más cuando sintió la mirada firme y masculina en ella.

— **Licencia y registro. Por favor.** —Dijo con voz seca, profunda, que retumbaba y hacía que un escalofrío fuera directamente a entre sus piernas. — **Usted es la hija del jefe, ¿No?** —preguntó mientras examinaba los papeles que ella le había entregado.

Bella hizo un bello mohín, mordisqueando su labio inferior cuando ella se atrevió a enfrentarlo. —Sí, soy su hija. Y tu eres el oficial Edward Cullen, estaba sentada en la oficina de Charlie ayer, cuando trajiste a aquel insubordinado sospechoso.—

— **Lo sé** — dijo el cobrizo. — **Yo también te vi.** — Una vez más le dedicó esa sonrisa depredadora qué no logró llegar a sus orbes verdes. — **No importa quién es su padre, Señorita Swan.** —dijo resuelto— **a menos que usted me pueda dar una explicación por su forma de conducir, voy a tener que escribirle una multa. ¿Le importaría explicarme?** — Cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio y musculoso pecho observándola.

— **Por favor, llámame Bella. Todo el mundo lo hace.** — Dijo dulcemente, tratando de no notar el grueso y prominente bulto en sus apretados pantalones azules. — **Y estaba conduciendo tan locamente, porque… bueno, creo que me picó una abeja.** —Ella suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, dejando caer uno de los finos tirantes de su vestido.

El tirante cayó y se llevó consigo la parte superior de su vestido con él, revelando un cremoso seno con un apetitoso y turgente pezón rosado. Isabella disfrutó del aire fresco acariciando su desnudo pecho y fingió no darse cuenta de su exhibición.

Sabía que Edward se estaba haciendo una imagen real de su propósito ahora y podía sentir el calor húmedo extenderse entre sus muslos.

— **¿Crees que te picó?** —él preguntó. Había duda en su profunda voz. Él no mencionó su pecho descubierto. — **¿Le picó o no, Señorita Swan?… Ahora ¿En dónde fue?** —

— **No puedo decirlo** —dijo ella, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules y dándole su más inocente expresión de dolor. — **Lo sentí, pero no pude verla, ése es el problema. Es la razón por la cual yo estaba conduciendo tan … alocadamente.**

— **¿Le picó en la espalda?** —le preguntó un poco mas suave. Se inclinó y apoyó los brazos sobre la puerta del coche y Bella pudo ver sus ojos verdes rodeados de oscuridad, verde oscuro.

Estaba tan cerca que podría besarlo, pero eso habría sido demasiado obvio.

— **No exactamente** —ella dijo. — **Es un poco incomodo, pero fue una picadura rápida. ¿Tal vez... tal vez podría echar un vistazo por mi?** —ella lo miró esperanzada, moviéndose en su asiento. El otro lado de su vestido de verano se jaló, dejando al descubierto más de la parte superior de su otro pecho, pero no demasiado.

El Oficial Cullen parecía considerar su petición. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

— **Voy a echar un vistazo por usted, Señorita Swan** — dijo formalmente.

— **Oh, Oficial Cullen ya le pedí que… me llame Bella. ¿Puedo abrir la puerta de mi auto?** — Dio un paso atrás y permitió que Bella abriera la puerta del lado del conductor y se volvió en un asiento —sacando las piernas del asiento de cuero— para que sus largas, desnudas y bien formadas piernas se enfrentaran a la mirada del Oficial.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo?** — preguntó el alto oficial mientras ella sacudía su largo y sedoso cabello, se acomodaba para que sandalias de tacón alto estuvieran firmemente asentadas en el agrietado asfalto de la desierta calle.

Isabella le dio una mirada de ingenuidad pura.— **Qué acaso no dijiste qué echarías un vistazo por mí**.— le recordó la joven— **Creo que esa abeja mala me picó justo debajo del vestido. ¿Cómo podrás ver el área si no estoy en la posición correcta?** — el otro lado de su vestido de verano se rindió. Bella sintió como la correa de seda se deslizó por su hombro, dejando ambos pechos desnudos al frío escrutinio de los ojos verdes. Una vez más, Bella fingió no darse cuenta.

Abriendo las piernas, levanto la resbaladiza seda de sobre sus muslos y le indicó al alto y guapo oficial qué se inclinara un poco. Edward hizo algo mejor qué eso, él se arrodilló en el irregular pavimento frente a ella y puso las grandes y calientes manos en uno de sus cremosos muslos

— **Echemos un vistazo** —dijo en voz baja— **¿Dónde le duele?**

Bella deslizó sus caderas un poco más cerca de la mirada escrutadora y señaló.— **Justo en la unión de mis piernas, Oficial.** —

El aludido sonrió sin observarla.

— **Edward.** —ella respiró.

Podía sentir los ojos verdes oscurecidos en ella, ya no sentía el fresco del aire, estaba que ardía, podía sentir la gruesa y cálida palma de su mano callosa frotando con dulzura sobre sus muslos internos. Isabella, se había preparado para este momento y sabía lo qué estaba por venir. Decidió dejar que su mente volará por ciertos instantes.

Esa mañana se había afeitado el suave vello rizado que crecía entre sus piernas, haciendo que su dulce y apretado coño se sintiera deliciosamente desnudo y expuesto. Había seleccionado el más pequeño y delicado par de panties en tono rosa de corte tan bajo que revelaba la ranura de su coño cuando se movía.

Por otro lado, el Oficial Cullen se había inclinado hacía ella, buscando la _"infame picadura de abeja"_. Movió a Bella hacia el frente en el asiento, haciendo qué el material de sus panties se recorrieran hacia atrás y mostraran más del perlado tesoro. —El coño de Bella ya estaba mojado e hinchado por la emoción de tener al travieso oficial Edward mirando sus pechos, sintiendo los tiernos labios de su coño desnudo extenderse entre sus muslos ampliamente. — Bella estaba consciente que su palpitante y rojo clítoris debía estar asomándose entre sus húmedos pliegues, así mismo estaba segura qué la tela de su ropa interior estaba completamente mojado por su deseo.

— **¿Dónde le duele exactamente?** —Preguntó el oficial mientras se permitía recorrer el suave muslo con un largo dedo, hasta llegar a su rosado y lloroso coño. — **¿En algún lugar de aquí?** —la punta de sus callosos dedos trazaron sobre el material resbaladizo que ahora apenas cubría los hinchados labios de su coño. Un largo suspiro salió de lleno de la boca de Bella.

— **Casi... mas al centro** —ella susurró, preguntándose hasta qué punto estaría él dispuesto a llegar. Acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior era una cosa, acariciar su coño desnudo era un juego completamente diferente.

— **¿Aquí?** —preguntó. Ella vio como su dedo trazar sobre la parte superior de su monte y detenerse en la parte superior de su húmeda ranura.

— **Má-ás… abajo** — exclamó Bella, extendiendo sus muslos un poco más, abriendo su coño para él.

El osado y firme dedo se deslizó entre sus húmedos pliegues y viajó en línea recta hasta su hinchado clítoris dejando un ardiente rastro de expectación. Isabella gimió y se empujó hacia atrás, hasta la mitad del asiento de cuero, cuando él le acarició con cuidado pero firmemente el coño.

— **A-ahí** — susurró conteniendo un gimoteo, sorprendida de poder hablar. — **Es ahí, exactamente donde la abeja mala me picó, oficial Edward.**

— **¿Es eso cierto?** —Dijo en voz baja y tranquilizadora mientras él seguía acariciando su resbaladizo centro y atendiendo su palpitante clítoris. — **Ahora. Me pregunto ¿Qué podemos hacer para que te sientas mejor, Bella?**

— **Se siente bastante bien ahora** —exclamó, girando sus caderas para empujar su pelvis más cerca de su cara.

Edward parecía no escuchar. — **Quiero decir** — continuó intentando aclarar su punto. — **De acuerdo con tu licencia, no eres mayor de edad, Bella** … **Así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti, no importa lo mucho que duela, ¿Entiendes?.**

— **Mmmm** —Isabella se quejó mientras los varoniles dedos se frotaban sobre sus húmedos y sedosos pliegues, sintiendo el estremecimiento entre sus muslos formarse. — **Haga lo mejor qué pueda, oficial. Estoy segura de que es el mejor.**

El oficial Cullen tiró de sus bragas hasta que llegaron abajo y luego le extendió mas los muslos con sus fuertes manos. Inclinándola, abrió los resbaladizos labios de su coño desnudo con ayuda de sus pulgares, presionando su caliente y curiosa boca en el coño abierto de Bella.

La joven gimió sin aliento mientras sentía cómo chupaba su sensible clítoris con los labios, comenzando a hacer movimientos circulares con su lengua, golpeando sin descanso el sonrosado botón.

— **Oh, Oficial Cullen** —ella gimió mientras enrollaba sus delgados dedos en el sedoso y firme cabello jalándolo más cerca. Él apretó la cara contra su sexo, lamiendo sus dulces jugos y metiendo su caliente lengua profundamente en la suave y salida carne de su coño. — **Oh** —ella exclamó. — **eso es tan malo, ¡pero se siente tan bien! No te detengas, ah. Creo que estoy cerca...**

Él alzó la vista lo suficiente para decirle. — **Córrete en mi cara Bella. Quiero sentir tu dulce coño apretar mi lengua mientras te degusto.** —Edward tenía las mejillas y labios manchados con los almizclados jugos de la chica. Sus pícaros orbes esmeralda estaban tan brillantes, emanando un aura caliente y sensual que quemaba. El ávido oficial hundió su rostro entre sus muslos de nuevo. Lamiendo una y otra vez la húmeda carne, dándole especial atención al turgente y preciado botón, el cuál con cada lamida se tornaba más hinchado y sensible.

Isabella sentía que se deslizaba cada vez más cerca del borde mientras él la devoraba sin descanso. Ella enterró sus manos mas fuertemente en el grueso cabello y montó su rostro más duro, empujando su pelvis hacia arriba descaradamente, buscando el encuentro de su hinchado coño con su lengua. Estaba tan cerca... solo necesitaba un poco más...

De repente sintió dos largos y gruesos dedos entrar con firmeza y presionar profundamente en su interior mientras su caliente lengua continuaba trabajando en ella.

— **¡Oh, Cielos!** —ella jadeó, sintiendo los gruesos dedos llegar hasta el final de su pasadizo y presionar con fuerza. — **oh cielos, me voy a correr...**

El oficial Cullen no se retiró mientras sentía su sensible carne apretarse contra sus dedos mientras se corría, se mantuvo estable, a pesar de los espasmódicos movimientos de la caderas de Bella. Tragó sus jugos y lamió la chorrean fuente de su placer. Dejando el coño de la chica, más que prístino.

Cuando quedó claro que Isabella había terminado de correrse, retiró sus gruesos dedos y los chupó para limpiarlos mientras la levantó y aseo su cara, para eliminar la brillante humedad en sus mejillas con la parte superior de la manga de su uniforme.

Aturdida, Bella logró levantar su ropa interior y enderezarse el vestido.

— **Bueno, Señorita Swan** —dijo, retomando el tono de formalidad y cortesía. — **Está ocasión le daré solo una advertencia Pero espero que no vuelva a conducir tan osadamente de nuevo. Más te vale que no te sorprenda en mi turno en un buen tiempo, por lo menos en un mes y medio más o menos.** —Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa de depredador y Bella supo que él estaba pensando en que su cumpleaños seria dentro de un mes y medio. — **Será mejor que te alejes de esta zona, hasta entonces** —aclaró— **Porque si te pillo conduciendo como loca otra vez voy a tener que ser realmente duro contigo.** —El oficial Edward le advirtió, regalándole el brillo caliente y seductor de sus ojos verdes.

— **Entiendo oficial** —cedió Bella aún con voz temblorosa. — **Tú has sido más que servicial** —continuó, dudando por un momento ante sus palabras. — **¿Tal vez pueda ser de ayuda para ti también?** —Ella miró fijamente la gruesa protuberancia en sus pantalones.

— **Hoy no, Isabella** —dijo con severidad, y ella supo que él no cedería sobre eso.

Hasta que fuera mayor de edad, ella no iba a ver o a sentir lo que estaba debajo de los pantalones del uniforme del caliente oficial, no importaba lo mucho que rogara.

— **Bien** —dijo a regañadientes. — **Entonces, supongo que será mejor que retome mi camino.** —Ella cerró la puerta y prendió su coche, acelerando el motor con burla.

Luego, con un guiño, ella se alejó haciendo más de veinte kilómetros por encima del límite solo para provocarlo. La próxima vez que ella viniera por este camino sería un memorable momento para recordar, se prometió así misma.

— - —

Esa era una promesa que Isabella tenía toda la intención de mantener. Al menos hasta hoy, en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

A medida que su pequeño coche rojo se acercaba a la zona de almacenes podía sentir su suave coño un poco más húmedo. Goteando sus dulces jugos sobre el asiento de cuero negro. Isabella había decidido que llevar ropa interior solo haría las cosas más lentas y quería que el oficial Cullen la follara rápido. —Fuerte y profundo.— Por eso estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, ocultando un lloroso y expectante coño debajo de su faldita marinera blanca. La falda era tan corta que cuando Bella se ponía de pie apenas le cubría la parte inferior de sus redondas mejillas y si no tenia cuidado o se olvidaba que no debía inclinarse, mucho más sería revelado.

Para hacer juego con la falda, Isabella había elegido una versión abreviada de un top blanco de algodón, con mangas que apenas cubrían sus hombros con las palabras _"la niña de papá"_ escritas en letras cursivas debajo de un corazón rojo. El top tenía un cuello redondo, alto, pero la tela terminaba justo debajo de las suaves curvas de sus firmes pechos. Bella fiel a su creencia no llevaba sujetador debajo de la blusa y esperaba recordarlo y no levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza porque alguna persona podría ver sus rosados pezones maduros.

Llevaba la blusa de "niña consentida" a veces en su casa, porque sabía que a su padre le gustaba, pero en realidad era demasiado pequeña para llevarla puesta en público. Sin embargo hoy había decidido hacer una excepción.

Los zapatos decían _"Jódeme"_ tejido en los cordones del color del regaliz que se enroscaban alrededor de sus tobillos y pantorrillas completando su traje de cumpleaños. En esta ocasión el oficial Edward solo tendría que _"follarla"_. Casi tan pronto como dio vuelta en la esquina de una calle abandonada llena de edificios vacíos Isabella vio las luces rojas y azules por el espejo retrovisor.

No se detuvo de inmediato. Condujo más lejos, solo para antagonizar la escena, finalmente deteniéndose se en un callejón solitario y algo oscuro a pesar de encontrarse en plena tarde.

— **¿Si, oficial?** —preguntó inocentemente la joven cuando la alta y torneada figura del oficial Edward se cernió sobre su pequeño automóvil. — **¿He hecho algo mal?**

— **Demonios, lo sabes muy bien, sabes que ibas conduciendo muy rápido, Bella.** —En realidad, Edward sonaba enojado. Isabella sintió un escalofrío, estremeciendo su caliente y húmedo coño de anticipación. — **Dame tu licencia y registro** —exigió.

— **No me vas a dar una multa, ¿Verdad?** —preguntó, mordisqueando su labio inferior y mirando suplicante debajo de sus espesas pestañas. — **Oh por favor, no, Oficial Cullen. No en mi cumpleaños.**

— **Tu cumpleaños, ¿eh?** —preguntó él, todavía con el ceño fruncido hacia ella. Luego le dio otra mirada a su licencia. — **Bien, bien. Parece que ya todo está en regla ahora, Isabella.**

— **Mm hm.** —Mordió su labio de nuevo tratando de no reírse.

— **Tu sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no?** —

Parecía que el oficial estaba aún mas enojado que antes. Su voz tenía un tono bajo y siniestro y su ceño seguía levemente fruncido, marcando su mandíbula y rasgos faciales.

— **N... no** — dijo Bella con voz temblorosa, de repente no muy segura de sí misma.

— **Esto significa que tú debes saber mejor, Bella, que si conduces como una loca, sobre mi zona. Tendré que castigarte por correr imprudentemente.** —aclaro con voz pausada pero firme— **Ahora. Sal del coche.**

— **Pero...pero** —Bella tartamudeó.

Esto no era en absoluto como se suponía que las cosas debían ser.

Ella había estado segura de que el agente Cullen comenzaría por degustar su coño de nuevo. Pero ahora parecía que en realidad podría arrestarla y no podía permitirse llegar a la estación y ver a su papá vestida como estaba. Porque Charles Swan, su padre, estaría absolutamente furioso.

— **Oh, por favor, oficial Edward** —rogó. — **Por favor no me arreste... voy a ser muy buena. Haré lo que quieras...**

— **¿Es eso cierto?** —se quedó pensativo y Bella no podía ignorar el enorme bulto que cada vez se hacía más grande dentro de sus pantalones del uniforme. Al presentir su ventaja, se recostó contra la pared de su coche con los brazos detrás de su espalda. La postura empujó su pecho en alto y ella sabía que el oficial Cullen sería capaz de ver las curvas cremosas de la parte inferior de sus pechos, junto con los círculos oscuros de sus rosados pezones.

Él la miraba apreciativamente y ella se echo hacia atrás un poco más, jalando la blusa hasta que sintió la fresca brisa acariciando sus desnudos pechos, expuestos. No podía decirle que no a eso, ¿cierto?.

— **Haré cualquier cosa.** —Le prometió una vez más, poniendo como pudo mucha sinceridad en sus grandes ojos azules.

— **Tu eres una pequeña burladora de pollas, Isabella** —Edward gruñó, frunciendo el ceño ante ella.

— **Si** —estuvo de acuerdo con suavidad. — **Pero no siempre me burlo, oficial. A veces… sólo extiendo invitaciones.** —

Sin decir una palabra más se dejó caer al suelo delante de él, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando estuvo de rodillas en el pavimento frío y áspero. Bella tenía algo de experiencia con los pantalones del uniforme ya que, tenía los de su papá en casa, le parecía interesante mejorar sus aptitudes ante la proposición.

Con esto Isabella tuvo la gruesa y palpitante polla de Edward Cullen en la palma de su pequeña y suave mano en un santiamén. Él gimió y Bella se tomó un momento para admirar su enorme premio.

El eje era largo y grueso cubierto con una amplia cabeza en forma de casco. La polla de Edward estaba palpitante, pegajosa y sonrosada. Un claro liquido salía de la ranura en la parte superior. En broma Isabella sacó su traviesa lengua y lamió el líquido pre-seminal, saboreando el sabor del gran hombre que se elevaba sobre ella.

— **Bella-a.** —Trató de protestar, pero ella lamió la raja de su miembro de nuevo y entonces tomó la ancha cabeza en su cálida y dispuesta boca.

Escuchó el gemido del oficial de nuevo y cómo sus grandes manos se aferraron a su largo cabello cuándo Isabella introducía una pulgada tras otra de la caliente y suave carne de la gruesa polla en su garganta. Bella extendió su mandíbula para dar cabida a su gran eje y tarareó cuando acogió a Edward por completo. Podía sentir la ancha punta golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta—¡Díos Santo! y ella todavía estaba chupando solo alrededor de un tercio de su longitud.— Fue algo acertado qué el oficial Cullen pareciera dispuesto a dejarla succionarle la polla en lugar de follarla después de todo, pensó.

Isabella nunca había tenido nada de tal envergadura dentro de ella y ella estaba segura de que la iba a dividir en dos si trataba de meterla en su apretado coño. Pero justo cuando estaba segura de que sentía la gruesa polla tocando su garganta y estaba a punto de tragarse toda la caliente carga del oficial Cullen. De forma brusca y decidida el alto y sumamente caliente hombre le sacó el miembro de la boca. Jaló de ella incorporándola sobre sus pies.

— **¿Qué...?** —ella abrió la boca, ya que extrañaba su sabor picante llenándola.

— **Date la vuelta** —gruñó con rabia. — **Fue un error tratar de sobornarme, Isabella. Y ese atuendo que tienes puesto...** —gruñó— **yo podría acusarte de intento de soborno, exposición indecente y conducta temeraria.**

— **¡Por favor, no!** —Bella rogó mientras la llevaba a su coche patrulla. — **Por favor, no me arreste, oficial Cullen.**

— **Silencio.** —Su voz era grave y peligrosa cuando él empujó su cara sobre el cofre del choche obligándola a poner sus brazos en su espalda. Hubo un tintineo musical y Bella jadeó al sentir el frío acero rodeándole las delgadas muñecas. Entonces una cruel mano le estaba forzando la cabeza hacia abajo y el oficial Cullen la estaba revisando antes de que él la aprehendiera. Tomándose su tiempo, sintiendo cada curva estrujándola y sujetándola rudamente.

¿Por qué era tan malo de repente? ¿Y por qué su pequeño coño estaba tan mojado a pesar de que estaba comenzando a asustarse?

— **¡Oh!** —Exclamó Bella cuando las grandes manos del oficial tocaron su cintura viajando hasta su vientre plano, ahuecando sus redondos pechos entre sus gruesas y callosas manos.

— **Has sido una niña muy mala, Isabella** —Edward susurró a su oído mientras pellizcaba y retorcía sus palpitantes y rosados pezones entre sus dedos. — **Conduciendo como una loca.** —Enumeró— **usando esta pequeña y escasa ropa que ni siquiera cubre tus pechos o tu coño.** —pellizcó los pezones— **Mamar mi polla y casi hacerme derramar mi caliente carga en el fondo de tu dulce garganta. Sólo para tratar de evitar que te diera una multa**.— bufó— **Todo eso está muy, pero muy mal. ¿Entiendes?**

— **S-s-si**. —Isabella tembló. Gritó por el agudo dolor que se estaba disparando a través de sus pezones cuando los crueles y gruesos dedos continuaron retorciéndolos y pellizcándolos.

— **Di, _"he sido mala, agente Cullen, y lo siento"_** —él le exigió, retorciendo aún mas sus tetas hasta que Bella abrió la boca sintiéndo como su coño se abría casi derramando sus jugos.

— **Yo... he sido mala** —comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando la mano grande, que estaba en su teta izquierda, comenzó a caminar por su cuerpo hacia el escozor húmedo entre sus piernas.

— **¡Dilo!** —urgió. — **quiero que me lo digas mientras te cateo, Bella**.

— **¡He sido mala, Agente Cullen!** —Jadeó ella mientras Edward levantaban su falda, sintiendo cómo sus gruesas y ásperas manos acariciaban los suaves globos de su culo.

— **Separa las piernas y dilo más fuerte.** —La voz en su oído fue baja y peligrosa. Bella no tuvo otra opción que abrir más sus muslos —en la medida que pudo — a pesar de que ella se sentía completamente expuesta con su falda marinera de algodón levantada sobre sus caderas. Ella sabía que con las piernas tan abiertas el Edward tendría completo acceso a su desnudo coño. Un estremecimiento atacó su cuerpo ante ese aterrador pensamiento.

— **He sido mala** —exclamó de nuevo. — **Oh cielos, fui mala.** —Los ásperos dedos de Edward, viajaron hacia sus temblorosos muslos internos hasta que encontró su suave, vulnerable y lloroso coño. Pero en vez de frotar su clítoris,— que estaba gritando por su atención o poner sus gruesos dedos dentro de ella— él la curvo más sobre el cofre del coche patrulla y disfrutó de la ofrenda ante el. Observó los chorreantes labios de su coño, haciendo sentir a Bella más expuesta. Cómo nunca antes que pudiera recordar.

De repente Isabella sintió un espeso calor chocando contra la cara interna de su muslo. Ella brinco y silbó con entusiasmo y miedo cuando la punta de la gran polla del oficial Cullen se deslizó sobre sus resbaladizos pliegues, frotando directamente en contra, estimulando su ya sensible clítoris.

— **¿Sabes que es esto, Bella?** —Le preguntó, susurrando en su oído.

— **Tu polla** —susurro ella . — **Oh, Edward, por favor no me hagas daño.** —lloriqueó— **Siento haber sido mala.** —Sentía el intenso calor que emanaba del roce del eje contra su coño abierto, empapando su miembro con sus jugos. A punto de tomarla.

— **Así es, Bella** —dijo él haciendo caso omiso de su petición. — **Es mi hinchada polla. Ansiando enterrarse dentro de ti.**

Isabella se quedó sin aliento y se estremeció al sentir la ancha cabeza rozando su clítoris para luego detenerse y ubicarse en el umbral de su coño. El oficial Cullen presionó suavemente pero sin pausas hasta que Bella solo podía sentir la amplia punta presionando dentro de ella.

Un fuerte impulso le pidió que dejara a ese grueso eje entrar profunda y salvajemente dentro de su coño sin protección. Bella temblaba de miedo, era tan grande. ¿Cómo era posible recibirlo?

— **A menos que prefieras tener la infracción.** —Cullen se burlaba de ella y Bella podía sentir como se presionaba y se retiraba, empujando la cabeza de su miembro un poco mas adentro de su mojado coño con cada golpe que daba. — **¿Prefieres la multa o una realmente dura follada, Isabella? La decisión es tuya.** —Le dijo, presionando un poco más profundo, para que pudiera sentir la ancha punta extender su estrecha entrada. Alertándola de lo que estaba reservando para ella. — **Date prisa en tomar una decisión** —le ordenó, empujando de nuevo.

— **Oh.** —

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando la cabeza de su amplio miembro extendió su entrada por completo y sintió la primera pulgada de su caliente polla dentro de su coño lloroso. Le dolió, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Ella se inclinó sobre el coche patrulla, el frío metal del cofre presionando contra su mejilla y sus brazos fijos en su espalda, mientras las esposas de acero mordían sus muñecas cuando el oficial Cullen volvió a empujar su duro eje en su coño urgiendo a que tomara una decisión. Bella nunca se había sentido tan impotente o tan excitada.

— **¿Quieres que te folle, Bella?** —el oficial Edward deslizó otra pulgada de su polla en su interior, haciéndola gemir. Dilatando a Bella, a ver sí podía recibirlo por completo.

— **Oh** —ella gimió de nuevo. Las manos del oficial Cullen estaban aferradas a sus caderas y fue enterrándose hasta la mitad del camino en su resbaladizo coño— que se estaba extendiendo hasta el límite.— Isabella se sentía como si nunca fuera capaz de hablar de nuevo.

— **¡Dilo!** —le exigió, empujando más adentro. Se deslizo un poco hacia afuera haciéndose para atrás, como si fuera a retirarse.

— **Dilo o conseguirás una multa en su lugar, Bella**. — De repente, Bella recuperó el habla.

— **Oh, Edward** —ella jadeó, separando más sus muslos para permitirle que empalará su coño. — **He sido una niña mala y necesito que me falles por favor. ¡Jódeme ahora!**

— **¿Segura que quieres esto?** —preguntó el detective Cullen, reanudando los golpes superficiales que introducían la palpitante polla en su coño pero no lo suficientemente profundo. — **Porque si hago esto, Bella, te voy a montar fuerte. Te cogeré duro y salvaje.** — golpeó su coño— **Me voy a enterrar tan profundo y duro qué te partiré a la mitad, porque has sido una niña mala y te lo mereces. ¿Entiendes?**

— **¡No me importa!** —Isabella casi lloraba ahora. — **Por favor, fóllame, Edward. ¡Por favor!**

Sentía como las grandes manos apretaban su cintura y sin decir una palabra, Edward se empujó duro, presionando su gruesa polla tan profundamente en su coño que la amplía cabeza besó el final de su canal y acaricio la boca de su vientre. Bella recordó que no tomaba la píldora y que el agente Edward tendría probablemente una fuga de líquido pre-seminal dentro de su coño sin protección, pero no pudo decir nada porque se sentía demasiado bien el tener su polla perforando su cavidad.

Ella quería sentir su gruesa polla jodiéndola y llenándola con su semilla, sin importarle las consecuencias.

— **Por favor.** —Ella gritó de nuevo y luego el oficial Cullen comenzó realmente a follarla. Jalándose hacia atrás solo su punta quedó enterrada dentro de ella, él empujo de nuevo hacia adelante, golpeando en su tierno coño tan duro como pudo, llenándola hasta el límite y follándola como un toro. Bella gritó y sintió que las lagrimas salían de las esquinas de sus ojos, incluso cuando ella abrió los muslos más ampliamente para acomodarlo, tratando de darle cabida dentro de si a su dura y gruesa polla. Ofreciéndole al oficial Edward que la penetrara más profundamente.

— **¿Te gusta esto, cariño?** **¿Es así como te gusta que te follen?** —gruñó en su oído, cuando él se enterró otra vez, llenando su coño hasta el límite con su gruesa carne, haciéndola llorar, gemir y jadear.

— **Si... cielos, no te detengas.** —ella gritó.

Podía sentir la manera en que el placer crecía dentro de ella lentamente, estaba tan cerca... de repente, sintió una mano deslizándose por su cadera y luego dos duros dedos frotando con fuerza sus pliegues húmedos abiertos justo encima de su sexual unión. Bella casi gritó de placer, sin palabras para describir la caliente polla presionando dentro de ella y sus largos dedos rozando su clítoris enviándola al borde. Sintió los espasmos de su coño comenzar a formarse. Sin poder hacer nada, dejó a su cuerpo comenzar a contraerse.

Edward la apretaba con fuerza contra el coche patrulla, empalando con furia y rapidez. Sentir como la palpitante punta de su miembro chocaba con la pared de su conducto la hizo gimotear. El miembro de Edward palpito en su interior bañándola hasta el vientre, llenándole el coño hasta el tope con su caliente, abundante y espesa carga.

— **Oh, Dios** —se quejó ella con voz entrecortada cuando al fin los temblores de su cuerpo se detuvieron, aún con su polla dentro de ella. — **Yo... nunca me habían cogido de esta manera.**

— **Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Swan**. —Dijo con voz grave, finalmente retirándose de su mojado, dilatado y rojo coño. Abriendo las esposas y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Ella podía sentir su espeso semen deslizándose por sus desnudos muslos y su coño todavía estremecerse por su feroz orgasmo. Había succionado hasta la última gota de la caliente y gruesa polla del Agente Cullen.

— **Si oficial** —dijo con voz baja, mirando hacia él, mientras se frotaba las doloridas muñecas. — **Gracias por no arrestarme o darme una multa.**

— **¿Quién dijo que no te voy a dar una multa?** —él había sacado el porta papeles de cuero y garabateaba ocupado mientras hablaba. Isabella se quedó boquiabierta mientras él arrancaba la primera hoja y se la entregaba a ella.

— **Pero, pensé... ¿Qué es esto?** —exigió, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. — **Todos los cargos que has mencionado... tú dijiste... que no...**

Edward le sonrió, con esa fría sonrisa de depredador que hacía que sus ojos verdes se vieran fríos. — **Yo no te dije que fuera por correr a exceso de velocidad o porque fueras imprudente Bella** —él le dijo. — **Esa multa es por perturbar la paz. La forma en la que estabas gritando...** —negó con la cabeza — **No deberías hacer tanto ruido en público.** —Le dijo con severidad, mostrándole la multa para darle énfasis. — **Explícale eso a tu papá cuando te pregunte el por qué es y la rompa.** —Subió a su coche patrulla y se fue riendo.

— **Oh, pero si tu...** —Bella estaba tan enojada que no podía ver bien.

Todo eso fue hasta que miró la parte inferior del ticket. Por debajo del cargo _"Alterar la paz"_ el oficial Cullen había escrito una dirección y una hora.

Si se apresuraba, tendría tiempo de sobra para ir a casa a tomar un agradable y largo baño antes de que ella debiera ir a esa casa esta noche. Sonriendo, Isabella se metió en su pequeño coche rojo, acelero el motor y se dirigió a su casa.

Excediendo el límite de velocidad todo el camino.

 **Fin.**

 **Nota de Autor: La trama de esta historia es propiedad de Evangeline Anderson; dios la guarde. Los nombres de los personajes siguen respondiendo a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyó la traducción y adaptación de la historia.**

 **Un beso.**


End file.
